Morgaine Le Fay
Morgaine Le Faye was a powerful sorceress hailing from the time of King Arthur's days. For centuries she has worked to put her son, Mordred, on the the throne of Camelot. She hid her true features behind an exquisite mask. History In the days of when King Arthur held the throne of Camelot, Morgaine Le Fay, disguised as a human, began a relationship with one of his knights, Jason Blood. However, she had sinister plans in store for Camelot, and later fought Etrigan and Shining Knight. Morgaine and her army of monsters attacked King Arthur's castle in an attempt to place her only son Mordred on the throne. Arthur's forces held out against the invading army. However, Jason Blood betrayed Camelot for his love and allowed Morgaine and her army to storm the castle. She returned the favor by poisoning Jason Blood with a viper's kiss. Camelot fell that day due to Le Fay's invasion. However, she would not, or possibly could not, place her son on the throne without the legendary artifact known as the Philosopher's Stone. The wizard Merlin hid the artifact in an arc. Morgaine and her spell allowed her and her son to live for eternity. Though while Mordred would continue to stay young, she would be forced to find young men and women to drain their youth from. For centuries, Morgaine and her son searched the world for the Philosopher's Stone all the while being pursued by the demon Etrigan, who became bound to Jason Blood after Morgaine's supposed fatal kiss. Fortunately for Le Fay, she kept a brooch that glowed whenever he approached. Morgaine and her son finally found where it was hidden from a librarian in Gotham City. The duo traveled to Castle Branik only to discover Merlin's arc empty. Morgaine and Mordred realized that one of the archaeologists who excavated Castle Branik must have taken the stone for themselves. At that same time, Etrigan had recruited the Justice League for assistance. J'onn J'onzz attempted to locate Le Fay with his telepathy. However, her sorcery overpowered his telepathic skills and he became bound to Le Fay, constantly being tormented with visions of his homeworld being restored by Le Fay. After being attacked by Etrigan, Batman and J'onn at one of the archaeologists home, she fled to the other during a Halloween party. Finally, Morgaine found the Philosopher's Stone. As Morgaine reached out for it, Wonder Woman pulled it back and kept it. Morgaine turned the party's host, Harv Hickman into a giant worm creature to deal with the Amazon Princess. As she fought the beast, Morgaine again attempted to grab the Stone only to be hit in the back by Etrigan. The opportunity allowed for Wonder Woman to escape with the stone. Morgaine, enraged, blew the playboy mansion into splinters. Now Morgaine was prepared to use the Martian to get the Stone for her. After sending her army of monsters to the Watchtower, J'onn could not stand it anymore and took the Philosopher's Stone. With the knowledge that the stone would soon be in her grasp, Morgaine turned London into a kingdom for her Mordred. J'onn brought the Stone to Le Fay but he was stopped by the Justice League. Morgaine and Mordred defeated Batman, Wonder Woman and Flash. J'onn saw into Etrigan's mind while fighting him and saw her betrayal at Camelot centuries ago; J'onn crushed the Philosopher's Stone after coming to realize that he was being duped. Morgaine announced that they may have lost the battle but not the war. With the Philosopher's Stone gone, Morgaine and Mordred searched for other means to place Mordred on the throne, while the would-be king grew steadily impatient. Morgaine and Mordred finally managed to find a charm that would place Mordred on the throne — the Amulet of First Magic. Mordred took the amulet for himself and cast his mother aside, banishing her and all adults to another dimension. Morgaine managed to find the Justice League and request for their assistance against Mordred. She transformed Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman and John Stewart into children to fight her son. The Justice League succeeded by tricking Mordred into becoming an adult himself and thus banishing himself. The world became free of Mordred's influence and all adults were returned. Morgaine kept her end of the bargain with the Justice League and turned them into their former selves again. She left with her older son to their home in an unknown castle. Mordred's transformation into an adult cost him his eternal youth and so he grew older and older, though he would live forever under the care of his mother. Appearances *"The Demon Within" *"A Knight of Shadows" * "Kid Stuff" *"Patriot Act" Category:Justice League rogues Category:Magic-wielders